This invention relates to heat treating particulate material, and in particular to hydration and/or cooking of a particulate material followed by sterilization in the container in which the hydration and/or cooking took place.
The invention is applicable in particular to the hydration and sterilization of a particulate material, for example grain, which is to be used as a nutrient medium for mycelium growth in the production of mushroom spawn.
Further the invention is applicable to the heat treatment of food products, for example vegetables such as peas and beans, diced root vegetable, rice or meat which has been cut into pieces.